1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sewing machine stitch regulators and more specifically it relates to an optical stitch regulator system for efficiently regulating the stitch length and stitch frequency of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional stitch regulators for sewing machines have been in use for years. Conventional stitch regulators utilize wheel based encoders that are attached to the frame of the sewing machine.
One of the problems with conventional stitch regulators is that they require multiple wheel based encoders—one for each axis of movement. A further problem with conventional stitch regulators is that they must be utilized upon a straight and smooth surface. A further problem with conventional stitch regulators is that they are dependent upon equipment installed upon the XY carriages to provide the motion feedback of the piece being sewn. Another problem with conventional stitch regulators is that they require external wiring and encoders which can be damaged. Conventional stitch regulators utilize mechanical feedback devices that are dependent upon the XY carriages of the sewing machine and that can be damaged during operation of the sewing machine.
In these respects, the optical stitch regulator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently regulating the stitch length and stitch frequency of a sewing machine.